To Calm A Weasley
by demigod4ever123
Summary: "Rose Weasley had a temper. A bad temper. Everyone knew it- especially Scorpius Malfoy. He knew everything about her. Especially how to calm her down." RosexScorpius oneshot. Read and review?


**A/N: I just _had _to write this and post it today. So, here's a Christmas present for all you Rose/Scorpius shippers. (And for those of you who aren't Christian, Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Merry Festivus!)**

...

Rose Weasley had a temper. A bad temper. Everyone knew it- especially Scorpius Malfoy. He knew how to push her buttons better than anyone.

He knew what to say to make her porcelain face turn red, and to make her ginger curls fly wildly as she cursed and hexed, all the while spitting out insults. He knew how to get her cobalt eyes to turn to ice. (But he also knew how to make them melt.) He knew everything about her. But he knew one thing best- how to calm her down. He knew that all it took for her to relax were two things. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and Moonlight Sonata in C Sharp Minor.

So after a particulary bad argument, he was knocking on her Head's bedroom door with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a plate. And next to him was a miniture piano that was playing the soothing melody. "Thanks Gods for magic." he said to himself.

Rose opened her door after a moment, and took a look at him and the dish. She stepped out and followed him to the couch. He handed her the plate, and she smiled softly. She took a bite of the sandwich, just as Scorpius spoke. "I'm sorry, you know." he said quietly.

She smirked. "The great Scorpius Malfoy, apologizing? Unheard of!" After a moment she replied, "I know. But I'm over it. And it's interesting how you know how to do this." She shivered, cold.

Scorpius scooted closer to her. "What, calm you down?" he asked. "It's fairly simple."  
She nodded, curls bouncing. "Al doesn't know to do this." she said, referring to her cousin, and Scorpius' friend.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "But we're best friends. We know everything about one another."

"True. I do know a lot about you... More than I want to, you know." Rose said, averting her gaze. He put a finger on her chin and lifted it so she could look at him. She blushed. He smirked, and removed his hand.

"I know. But why does this calm you down?"

She stared ahead, zoning out. The notes climbed higher and higher... until she spoke quietly. "My mum always had a soft spot for Muggle music and books. So I read Shakespeare and listened to Classical music when I was little."

"But what about the peanut butter and jelly?"

She smiled. "It was the only thing my dad knew how to make." Scorpius laughed, a sound that was music to Rose's ears.

"It doesn't seem like it would go together, you know. They're so different." he murmured.

"But opposites attract, you know." she said. He looked her full in the eyes. Rose saw lots of things swirling around in his silvery eyes.

"Do you really think so?"

She found herself staring at his lips. Quickly, she tore her gaze away as she said, "Of course." He smiled at her.

"Good. Oh, you're finished." Rose nodded. "But I wanted a bite!" he whined.

"Are you sure you're 17 and not 7?" asked Rose, shaking her head at his foolishness. "God, I feel like your mother."

"Well, this might be gross then, Mommy." murmured Scorpius. Rose looked at him, and saw him leaning in. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she, too, leant towards him. Their lips met, and Rose smiled into his warm lips. Scorpius could faintly taste traces of jelly on her lips. After a moment, they broke apart.

"Now why would that be gross?" she asked.

He grinned. "Incest."

"Scorp!" exclaimed the red-headed girl as she hit him with the plate.

"Um, that hurt, you know."

"Man up, Malfoy." she said, smiling. He took that as his cue to brush his lips against hers again. "Mm. What was that for?"

"The second one? Well, Rose, I love you and all, but honey..."

"Yeah, Scorp?"

"Shut up." he said, grinning as he kissed her a third time.

...

**Cute? Not? Review!**


End file.
